A Self Destructive Path
by Jauneforever
Summary: I should have know I couldn't run from my past, why'd I even bother. I guess on the bright side I'm using this power to protect rather then just to mindlessly kill, not that it changes the fact I'm nothing but a Demon. Rated M just to be safe. Cover art done by mysterywhiteflame on deviantart
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I'm going through serious writers block and then this idea popped into my head so I hope you enjoy it. I do not own RWBY or Undertale.**

 **Chapter 1- Embracing Your Inner Demon.**

 **Jaune's POV**

"Jaune?" I shake my head and turn to look at my partner. We just witnessed that woman, Cinder I think, come flying out of the elevator shaft. The only way that would have happened is if Ozpin lost.

"Jaune you need to get to Vale and call for help." I turn to argue with her only for her to suddenly kiss me. She starts pushing me backwards and I remember the Rocket Locker behind me. When the push comes I pull her and flip us around so she's the one in the locker, I shut the door behind her and start inputting coordinates.

"JAUNE!"I send her a smirk and finish typing in the coordinates, this will probably be the last time I'll ever see her. After this I won't be able to look my friends in the face anymore, I can barely do it now.

"Come on Pyrrha, was there ever any choice between the two of us?" I ignore her screaming out my name as the locker shoots off. Despite her semblance the force of the rockets should keep her from turning it around. With her gone I reach into my pouch and remove a knife with the blade wrapped up in bandages. This is a reminder of my sins, like the feeling of something crawling up my back every second isn't enough. I unwrap the blade and a red glow appears the air.

 **The Real Knife** , with this weapon I slaughtered the entire planet. Human, Faunus, Grimm, Monster, it didn't matter I killed them all. I won't try and claim that Chara was controlling my actions, she may have started me down that path but I was the one that kept walking it. I call up my screen and look at the two options available.

 **Reclaim-** with this I can regain all the **L.O.V.E** and **EXP** from my genocide route but I can never lock it up again, I'll be stuck with that power. Even more reminders of what I've done, but my other option is forbidden.

 **Reset-** I could go back in time and make sure none of this ever happens but I promised Sans I would never do that again. I will keep that promise, so that leaves me with one choice. I press the **Reclaim** button and feel my ill-gotten power flow back through me along with memories locked away. I remembered the basics of what I did but the specifics were locked away and they're coming back with a vengeance. All the faces turning to dust or losing the light in their eyes, all the screams filling my ears, the feeling of being drenched in blood or covered in dust. I can't help the laugh that escapes me.

I was a child of ten when I started on the path of Genocide and at the age I am now I had removed all life on the planet. I thought I could atone of my sins by becoming a hunter but that was a pipe dream, for someone like me there is no redemption. Welp enough of this undeserved pity party, time to take care of this fellow demon. As I make for the top of the tower by jumping up the sides of the elevator shaft I notice in the reflection of some metal that my pupils have become a burning blood red, good. Now I can't hide what I really am.

A Demon.

 **Cinder's POV**

How easy was this, how foolish these people were. Now Beacon is mine and with that my mistress's plans will be able to unfold. I then hear a thumping in the elevator and turn to see the door be cut into little chunks. To my surprise the idiot Arc is the one to jump through holding a glowing red knife in one hand while his hair shadows his eyes.

"I'll admit I'm surprised that you of all people showed up but surely you know that you have no chance of beating me." To my surprise the boy chuckles and starts flipping the knife in his hand up into the air over and over again while walking towards me at a slow pace. He then looks up and I see his pupils have become a burning red that clashes with the soft smile on his face.

"Well I figured that one demon should deal with another. So tell me…" I can barely react and conjure a blade to block his knife which is an inch from cutting my throat. How did he move that fast? To my surprise a blank look is on the Arc's face. "… Are you prepared to die?"

 **Ruby's POV**

"Um guys what's going on up there?" I tear my gaze away from my sister's stump at Sun's question and look at the tower and see jets of flame shooting out the walls. Is that where the mastermind who caused this is. Weiss's scroll then begins to ring at when she checks it Pyrrha's voice fills the air from the speaker.

"WEISS IT'S JAUNE, HE WENT TO FIGHT THE WOMAN BEHIND THIS ALONE! SHE BEAT OZPIN, JAUNE'S GOING TO GET KILLED!" We all look back at the tower where the flames are shooting out even faster and more rapidly. I feel tears in piling up in my eyes even faster, first Penny, then Yang, and now Jaune. How many more people that I care for will be lost or injured today? Weiss responds to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, Jaune's already up there. We can see the fight from here." the next bit is muttered so softly I barely hear it. "Damn it you idiot, why'd you have to get yourself killed." Nora is crying into Ren's shoulder while Blake is still clutching Yang's hand. Then a brilliant red glow fills the towers windows and suddenly what appears to be a person shooting flames shoots out a window followed by a massive blast of energy destroying the tower and the Dragon Grimm that was circling around it. The person touches down near the plaza and I grip Crescent Rose, that person is responsible for so much death. I run off towards the plaza and I see Weiss following me from the corner of my eye. When we get there Mercury and Emerald's teammate Cinder is crawling out of a crater with several cuts decorating her skin. She turns to look at us and holds up her hand and gathers flames in the palm of her hand.

"I don't have time for you, DIE!" a blast of flames larger than an Ursa rushes towards us only for something to land in front of Weiss and I and then the beam separates into two and they crash into the building behind us. When the dust clears Jaune is standing in front of us with a glowing red knife in his hand while Cinder actually looks scared.

"Ruby you're going to want to stay back, thing are about to get wild." Before I can question him the glow from the knife increases and he swings it forward to release a red arc of energy that Cinder ducks under. The arc keeps traveling and cuts through Grimm and buildings before dissipating. Weiss tugs me back and we look at the two staring each other down. Jaune breaks the silence first by speaking.

"You know when I look at you it's like looking into a mirror. We both have power we don't deserve, we've both killed without care, and we both aim for/have accomplished Genocide. You and I truly deserve the title Demon." What's Jaune talking about? Then suddenly Jaune moves faster than I thought possible for him he appears in front of Cinder and starts slashing at her while she blocks as many as possible with twin swords but cuts still appear on her. She then crosses her swords and catches Jaune's dagger and they stare at each other while in a deadlock, I notice Jaune's eyes have changed to red.

"I do envy you though, at least you'll feel and see things after death even if it's in the pits of hell. Me, I'll simply stare at a screen for all eternity with a button I'll never press again." I feel a change in the air and Jaune's body language shifts. "I need to finish this now, if I leave soon I should be able to catch up to most of the Fang and slaughter them." I hold in a gasp at that, I don't really care about the White Fang but for Jaune to so casually talk about slaughtering them. Then it happens.

I almost miss the brief flicker of movement and then Jaune's arm is going all around Cinder moving back and forth wildly. Jaune then hops over to us and covers my eyes, I hear the sound of many objects hitting the ground and Weiss gagging when the stench of blood hits me.

"Weiss get Ruby back to the docks, I'm going hunting." I'm turned away from what I'm sure is Cinder's corpse and then a rush of wind makes me look up to see Jaune on a rooftop clutching that knife which is dripping blood.

"Jaune!" I call out to him and he looks down at me with a sad look in his eyes and a small smile. He gives me a salute before jumping from rooftop to rooftop out of site. What happened to my friend?

 **Jaune's POV**

That was harder than I thought, not the fight with Cinder of course. I can kinda remember killing her before in the last timeline, of course the massacres blend together in my memories. I shake my head and keep running from rooftop to rooftop. I was serious about killing the Fang and I don't want to send to much time hunting them down. Also I have something else important to deal with. I bring my hand that isn't clutching a weapon of Genocide and open it up to look at the soul that Cinder had in her. Like I said looking in a mirror. What to do though?

Perhaps Alphys can do something? Actually I'm sure she can, she built Mettaton after all. Okay that's the plan then, once I've dealt with a decent portion of the Fang I'll head to Mount Ebott and see if we can get this soul a body. I can feel something well up in me, a force that's driven me forward for better or worse.

I'm filled with Determination.

 **All right so thoughts and opinions are welcome pairing is undecided so put your idea done and the reason why. Real reasons please not just that it's your OTP or that the couple is cute. Please and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right this story really is helping me deal with writers block. I'll soon be back to updating my other stories. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do not own RWBY or Undertale**

 **Chapter 2- Pulling Some Bad Teeth.**

 **Jaune's POV**

Wow, just wow. It was incredibly easy to find to find the White Fang base I "persuaded" a member to tell me about, I was expecting at least a little difficulty getting near it but they didn't even bother with guards. And I thought I was dumb. I've started to piece some memories back together and I found that Cinder and I were even more alike than I thought. Rather than killing every single person I used the huge amounts of racial tension and set Faunus and Human at each other's throats.

First I killed a few squads of Atlas soldiers out on a scouting mission in Grimm infested territory and stole any gear they had. I then slaughtered a few villages in Menagerie while making sure only a few corpses would be found so it looked like the others were taken, I then dumped pieces of Atlas gear around and voilà. Instant war, the Faunus thought Atlas had enslaved their citizens and attacked Atlas while the rest of the world thought Menagerie just decided to attack. This led to in-fighting in the other countries and I was able to kill at my leisure while blaming it on one side or another.

It's been a month since I used **Reclaim** and so far I've been tracking down Fang all across Vale, this is the first base I've found and I plan on making an example of it, the lack of guards is bothering me though. You would think after attacking Beacon the Fang would have double the guards out in case they were discovered. I feel a pulse from inside me and feel the soul I've been carrying around "point" towards the center of the camp where a makeshift stage has been built and the camp's occupants are crowding around. I can't quite see or hear what's going on but it looks like an execution based on the number of people on the stage.

I dig into my pack and pull out a pair of binoculars, thank you Doctor Who for making Alphys want to make something that's bigger on the inside. Alphys may prefer all that anime from before the Collapse she collected but she's extremely fond of Doctor Who. I look through and my temper explodes, the person on the stage they've built is Blake. Bruises and cuts decorate her skin, her hands are tied behind her back, and a metal collar with a chain connected to the stage is on her neck. A red haired Faunus with a katana is making a speech to the crowd while a giant of a man is standing near Blake with a giant chainsaw in his hands. I put the binoculars back and pull out my **Empty Gun** and **Fatal Knife**.

Time for a few more sins to crawl onto my back.

 **Blake's POV**

So this is how I die, killed as a traitor. I thought it would be better if I left the others, I'd already caused Yang to lose an arm. I investigated the Fang and found out where Adam was suspected to be and I followed a few members back to camp. I thought I could get the drop on Adam and kill him but I never even got close, Banesaw sniffed me out and took me down easily. I look out at the crowd and notice some uneasy faces, perhaps my death might help actually. At the very least it'll make some people consider leaving. Adam starts winding his speech down.

"And so let this be a lesson on what happens to traitors. Banesaw kill her." Banesaw starts his chainsaw up and raises it above his head, my aura was drained earlier from a beating Adam administered personally so at least I won't have to deal with this long. An image of Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and JNPR flashes before me, I never said goodbye. I left right after making sure a doctor was looking over Yang, too ashamed to look any of them in the eye. I can see from the corner of my eye the blade that will end my life when a red flash appears behind me and then the chainsaw stops. To my surprise a familiar voice reaches my ears.

"So glad I picked up San's teleporting, now then hold on a moment while I move Blake away from this. I'd rather she not get covered in your blood." What is Jaune doing here, no how is he here? I don't think on that for long as something shoves the chainsaw back up and then a glowing red knife cuts the chain keeping me connected the stage and an arm snakes around my waist and the next thing I know I'm up in the air and then landing about thirty feet away from the crowd.

Jaune sets me down and I get a good look at him. His hair is slightly longer and he's no longer wearing armor or carrying around his sword, instead he's holding that knife and what looks like an antique pistol. His eyes however have changed a great deal. Rather than the brilliant blue they were I'm looking at a glowing red. He move behind me and cuts my hands loose and then faces the crowd of Fang that Adam is spurring forward.

"I'll deal with the collar after this. Just stay put for now, this will be easy to deal with." I want to protest but something about his voice make me think he's telling the truth. However I wasn't expecting what happened next. Jaune points the gun at the approaching mob and pulls the trigger followed by a red beam of energy shooting forward from the muzzle of the gun. It plows into the lead Fang and that man is left with a hole burned straight through him, Jaune then looks at the gun with interest.

"I forgot just how much of a kick this has." What follows is a bloodbath, Jaune shows no mercy as he cuts through any Fang in his way while he fires that gun at targets that try attacking from far away. Has Jaune gained this much strength in just a month or has he been holding back all this time? Soon the ground is covered in bodies while the survivors are hesitant to get near him, I can't blame them upon seeing the crazed grin on Jaune's face before he turns back to the stage and points his knife at Adam.

"So then how about the three of us settle this, just you, me, and that big brute next to you." Adam looks at Banesaw and they nod before and hop off the stage and walk over to the circle of Fang which parts to let them in. One of the Fang looks in my direction and holds a pistol up at me only for his head to be incinerated by a shot from Jaune's gun

"The next person that makes a move towards Blake get to learn what it's like to be choked with your intestines." It's not the threat that sends a shiver down my spine, it's the childish tone it was delivered in. Adam then gets in his quick draw stance and gestures towards Jaune.

"Be prepared to move." Banesaw nods and rushes Jaune who stuffs his pistol in his belt pouch and meets Banesaw halfway where knife and Chainsaw clash. Banesaw seems to be putting a lot of effort into his swing while Jaune doesn't even seem to be struggling, after a second of their weapons clashing Jaune flicks his pulls back and when the chainsaw swings forward and hits nothing but air he swings the knife at Banesaw and severs his right arm.

"GAH!" Banesaw stumbles back and clutches his stump while Jaune laughs manically before he suddenly stands ramrod straight and drives his knife straight into his leg. After a second he pulls it back out and shakes his head.

"Sorry about that, I meant to cleave your head off but gave into my desire to see you suffer." Jaune makes to move forward only for an arc of crimson energy to crash into him and an explosion to engulf him.

"JAUNE!" not again, not another friend. I look to see Adam has a satisfied smirk on his face and he sheathes his sword while Banesaw is pushing a piece of fire dust onto his stump to seal the wound.

"Looks like another one of your friends gets hurt for you Blake." He's right, all I do is cause others to get hurt. Suddenly the smoke from the explosion is blown away and I can see Jaune standing their looking perfectly fine.

"Blake what is he talking about, who did he hurt?" I push my shock to one side and answer his question. "He cut off one of Yang's arms, she nearly bled to death before we could get her medical care. I left after she was stabilized but she was in bad shape." A blood red aura suddenly rises up around Jaune and he looks at the ground trembling before something dribbles off his chin before hitting the ground. When he looks up I'm not the only one gasping. Jaune's eyes have become wide dark circles with a black tar-like substance dripping from them while his mouth is in a grin that's also pure black and dripping the same substance.

 **Jaune's POV**

He did what! This piece of trash cut off one of Yang's arms, never mind holding back and making it quick. I'm going to make these last moments of his miserable. I'll make sure he sees what a Demon is capable of.

" **You know I was only going to kill you but now I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"** He seems to care about his men somewhat, now how to use that. Oh I know, yes that will do nicely. I rush Adam and slice a leg off while grabbing his blade out of its sheath. He doesn't even register what happened until a second later when he's on the ground with his own blade piercing his left shoulder.

" **You seem to care about these people, watch as they die while you struggle on the ground like the worm you are."** A side effect of absorbing souls is that I can pick up tricks from them so after finding that little fact out I started making sure I absorbed the souls of any monster that had a technique I liked, in this case I'm using a variation of Undyne's energy spears. Knives made from red energy appear in the air around us and start rushing forward and impaling the surrounding Fang members starting with the big brute. I can see the horror on the Adam's face as his men are dying in droves, running doesn't help them at all. Soon only two Fang are left standing alive not counting Adam but he can't see them.

" **Don't worry, you're following them into death. After all, you made them walk this path so you should reach the end with them."** I stab the back of skull just to be done with it before changing my face back to normal. I remove his mask and then turn to face the two surviving Fang, a man and a woman.

"Now then I'm giving you two a chance to leave because I'm not killing an unborn child or depriving it of a father." I can sense the small soul growing in the woman's uterus, it's so pure it hurts to "look" at it. "However if I hear even a single word about you two getting back into old habits I will kill you both after that kid is born." Their heads look like a bobble head and they run off into the woods, with that done I turn to Blake whose fallen unconscious. I guess I scared her too much.

First I cut that atrocious collar off her and then I look around the tents before finding her gear including Gambol Shroud. I toss it all into a duffel bag and throw that over my shoulder and then tuck Blake under my other arm. I can't just drop her off at a hospital, after the stunt at Beacon Faunus discrimination is at an all-time high. They're more likely to "accidently" kill her then to help her, the best place would have to be Ruby's. I know the coordinates thanks to a message she sent to my scroll, one of thousands from her and NPR that I haven't replied to. I risk running into them but I lack the supplies to heal her and like an idiot I didn't bring any Nice-cream with me when I left for Beacon.

I then see a figure out of the corner of my eye before it vanishes but that one second was enough for me to recognize her. Looks like Chara is awake once more, Sans is going to love this.

 **Thoughts? Feelings? Pairing ideas? That last one will be decided by next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right so I decided on a pairing but it shall be a secret. Could be single or could be multi, we shall see. I hope you all enjoy this one and that it meets any expectations you have. I do not own RWBY or Undertale.**

 **Chapter 3- Reunion**

 **Jaune's POV**

When I come out of teleportation I'm in front of a cabin, only two souls are inside. I don't recognize one but judging by the feel of it it's Yang's dad, Taiyang I believe. One of the souls worries me. It's definitely Yang's but it's so dim. No longer a fire that burns bright it's now like a dying campfire. I walk up the steps and kick at the door since I've switched my hold on Blake to a bridal carry for a better grip. A blond man opens the door and looks shocked. He opens his mouth but I interrupt him.

"Look I'm sure you know who we both are but Blake needs medical attention and I don't know anywhere else to take her that I can trust." Well I could take her Underground but I'd rather that be a last resort. Taiyang nods and gestures me inside and then shows me to a room where I lay Blake down on a bed while he brings out a medical kit and looks her over.

"She's in no danger from the looks of it, the cuts and bruises will probably be gone by morning once her aura recharges." I nod at that and head to the door. "Good to know, I'll be going now." I'm almost out of the house before a hand clamps down on my shoulder.

"You should stay, Ruby and your team will be back soon." I turn to stare at the man and he flinches at my gaze.

"I'm the person you make sure your daughters stay away from Mr. Long. It's better for everyone if I don't see them again." I turn to leave only to feel a needle dig into my neck. I collapse to one knee and my vision starts turning black. Right before I black out I hear Taiyang.

"Sorry kid but I have to disagree with you on that." I swear I'm going to give this guy a black eye, Ruby and Yang's father or not. I'm not sure how long I'm out, it's actually embarrassing. The Demon that brought about the end of life taken down through a drug. When I wake up I'm tied to a chair with Ruby, Yang, and my team staring at me until they flinch at my eyes.

"So, is someone going to untie me?" I look at Yang and see the bandage wrapped around her arm. I feel warm thinking about what I did to Adam now. Ruby then answers my question.

"Not until you tell us why you left." I smirk at that, they think they can hold me. I teleport out of my bonds and behind them. My pouch is still on my hip so I have all my things.

"Sorry guys but this is where we part ways." I'm stopped once more by a hand on my shoulder and look back to see Pyrrha looking down with tears streaming down her cheeks. I ignore the feeling of guilt and make to leave only to find Ren standing in front of me.

"Jaune we deserve to know why you left. We're your friends, tell us what the problem is." I could easily teleport out of this place but they'd hunt me down again. However, while I can sense Blake is still in bed I can't sense Weiss's soul.

"Where is Weiss?" Ruby looks at the ground with a frown and starts tearing up. "Her father took her away. We haven't seen her since and she hasn't answered any calls or messages." I owe them enough info so they realize why they should never get near me again but I rather not deal with repeating my story.

"I'll go get her." They look startled at that and I hold up my hand to stall any questions. "Look I don't feel like repeating myself so I'll go grab her and bring her back. I promise that I'll come back." I then start looking through the Code. Let's see entry point confirmed, exit point confir… wait probably shouldn't land near the Schnee complex. Let's land a mile away. Exit point confirmed and time to go.

I come out at a barren, ice covered mountain. I start surrounding myself with energy to ward of the cold and start levitating myself out of the snow and towards the Schnee complex. I can remember coming here from last time. Some big last stand Atlas made against me, it was pointless of course. I reset a total of 3, maybe 4, times during that before I figured out the perfect way to slaughter the whole complex. I believe I started an avalanche to weaken them and then snuck around the base killing lone wolfs and leaving the body parts everywhere to scare people.

People, that could be a problem. My specialty is killing and now I don't want to kill everyone but I refuse to leave there without cutting down a few racist scumbags. However how can I begin to tell who's actually a bad egg and who's simply there to survive.

"I could help you out there Jaune." I flip around in the air and point my knife behind me to find Chara floating right behind me. Her hair flows down to her shoulders and a small grin adorns her faces. She's wearing a larger version of her clothes from life except she's replaced her shorts for a skirt. Odd, she didn't do that in our last life.

"How in the hell are you out here. I locked you up tight." I had my soul completely engulf hers and buried her so deep she should have never been able to get out again. A wicked smirk grows on Chara's face as she moves in the air until she settles and acts like she's sitting on a chair with her legs crossed.

"You should have known that as soon as you took back that power I would be free. As for the restraints, I didn't realize you were into that sort of thing. I'll remember that for later on." I keep a blush down at that.

Chara and I had a rather close relationship. It was never physical seeing as she's a spirit but the emotional part was there. Oh, sure we could have had Chara possess a girl temporarily but while we're mass murdering psychopaths we would never rape someone, Chara never wanted to force that pain on another, even demons have a few morals. I wouldn't have classed us as dating but love was definitely there. I'm honestly not sure if it's still there or not.

"What do you want Chara?" Chara smirks and starts kicking her legs out like a small child.

"Is that anyway to speak to the person that sent you back, it's not like you were in any state to do so after you started feeling regret for what we did _."_ My eyes widen at her confession, Chara has never lied to me and swore she never would. I know she's telling the truth.

"Why would you do that? I thought destruction was what you wanted, we accomplished out goal. We killed everyone. So why would you send me back?" A small smile forms on Chara's features and she floats down to where she's a few steps in front of me before pushing the **Real Knife** away from her body. That cocky look is gone and now she looks vulnerable. I'm surprised when she suddenly pulls me into a hug once she's sure she won't be perforated by the knife. I feel something wet, and it's not the snow, on my shoulder and then a first happens.

Chara cries.

"I'm so happy you're back. I so sorry I didn't help you sooner. I thought you'd snap out of it but you didn't and… WAHHHH!" I drop my knife in shock as Chara's wails grow, not that it matters given I'm the only one that can hear, see, or fe…. I CAN FEEL HER! THAT WASN'T POSSIBLE IN THE LAST LIFE! And what's this about me leaving. I ask her just that. Chara answers once she's stops sobbing but her grip tightens.

"After you started to regret what we did you began to shut down. You stopped moving, talking, you were practically just a shell. I waited for a year for you to come back, possessing your body and making sure it was taken care of. But you never did. So, when all else failed I tried restarting us but as soon as you came back you shoved me so far down into you I couldn't contact you. I saw everything you did, making friends, freeing everyone, Aserial, you growing up in the Underground, going to Beacon, all the way up to when you fought Cinder. Once you took that new soul into you for storage I was able to leach a little power to gain free." She reaches out and lays a hand on my cheek.

"I can finally touch you. I suppose you unlocking your aura this time around helped. Now your soul can provide me enough power to interact with the world." Magic, like what San's uses, is usually unusable for humans but I break the mold due to all the monster souls I've absorbed. Aura is specific to humans and faunus. I never got my aura unlocked in the last lifetime and relied on magic instead.

Everything she says then hits me, I owe this second chance to her. But there's a serious problem here. "Chara, I'm not going to kill everyone again. I won't destroy this timeline as well." Chara backs up and gives me a smile.

"I know and I don't care. We're partners, right? Together till the end?" I chuckle and pull her back into a hug, content to have my friend back. "That's right partner, the two of us together forever." We lapse into a comfortable silence as the wind whips snow around us.

"I'm not giving up you know." I perk up at Chara's voice and she backs up once more and gives me a smirk. "I don't care who I have to fight, I don't care if you've fallen out of love with me, I don't care how hard I have to work to win you over, and I don't care how many hearts I have to break. You're mine. Not Muffet's, not that little Reaper's, and not the Spartan's." With that said she disappears back into me with a giggle. I shake my head at her antics and pick up my knife. Muffet was only being playful when she flirted and once Ruby and Pyrrha find out about what I've done any feelings they might have, definitely have in Pyrrha's case, will die.

It takes me about an hour of walking before I can see the Schnee complex. Coating myself in magic I take to the sky and hover above the compound. Alright let's see if we can't find Weiss. Her soul always worried me, it's the whole reason I flirted with her. It was so cold, retreating in on itself and fearing contact with others. I wanted to drag her out, if she hated me then so be it. No one deserves to be alone. I like to think she got better given the fact she started interacting with her team.

There she is, target acquired. One other person is near her but that's an easy enough obstacle Sneaking in turns out to be ridiculously easy. They're not looking at the sky, probably trusting radar systems. I will have to rethink my ideas on killing for now, far too many guards to risk a body being found. After floating down and getting through a window I start walking down a hallway filled with paintings and statues of what I assume to be members of the Schnee family.

" _Look at how ridiculous this place is. How much wealth is wasted on narcissism alone? Humans and Faunus will always disgust me."_ I suppose Chara won't ever change in that regard, given what happened to her I won't hold my breath on it ever happening. Only a bit further now and right around the corner should be Weiss.

I walk around the corner up ahead and find three of those knight robots guarding the door. Now why would that be necessary?

"Unidentified human, identify yourself." I feel a grin form on my face and Chara's voice fills my ears. _"Atlesian Knight-200. Powerful guns but lacks intelligence. As proven by pointing one at you."_ I can read an opponent's moves but Chara can read people or things easily using her power. She always manages to provide a fun little commentary for a battle.

I flip the robots off and they open fire only for a giant red energy knife to block their shots. I should make sure I practice my magic more. What I did with the White Fang was basic, let's try something more complex.

I point my hand at the bots and snap my fingers. Giant red energy knives erupt from the walls and floor to impale the bots from all sides. After a few seconds, I retract the knives and the bots fall like puppets with their strings cut. Too easy.

I walk up to the door and knock on it. "Weiss it's Jaune, I know you're in there with someone." A short man, balding man with a brown mustache opens the door with a pistol pointed at me. His red eyes glaring at me with burning intensity.

"What is your business with the young mistress." Protective, I like him already. The willingness to kill for your loved ones is something I can definitely respect.

"I came to take her back to her team, they're worried about her." The man stares at me and seems to be trying to read me. He nods and steps aside. I walk into the room and he closes the door behind me before gesturing to another room.

"The young miss is in here, I want her out of here as soon as possible." His tone worries me. Fear, concern, hope, and a hint of steel lace his voice now. He opens the door to reveal a bedroom, lying on the bed is Weiss.

"Hey there Snow Ang…" I stop midway upon seeing Weiss. She's unconscious and her face is wracked with pain. Dark bruising marks most of her skin, and that's only what her nightgown doesn't cover. Judging by how swollen her wrist is it's recovering from a recent break. Rages fills me, both mine and Chara's.

"How did this happen?" The butler walks up and starts wiping some of her bruises with a cloth. "Her _father_..." I can tell its pure force of will that allows him to spit that word out. "… felt she should have done much better during the attack on Beacon. He's been putting her though what he calls advanced training since she came back. She's got an even tougher session tomorrow as punishment for not meeting his expectations in the last one. He pitted her against five of the damn robot that gave her that scar." That piece of shit. Now a lot of things make since about Weiss.

"Gather everything she needs. Her weapon, dust, clothes, lien, anything. Once I get back we'll be leaving this hellhole." I start walking towards the door after pushing a little aura into Weiss, just enough to ease the pain.

" _Chara, think you can locate this guy?"_ Chara's took up the job as scanner in the last timeline, always warning me about ambushes while I just mowed everyone down.

" _Already done, make him suffer."_ No need to tell me twice. The first few halls are clear until we take our third turn and a wall of guns meets me.

"Surrender now kid and you'll live out the rest of your life in the mines. Resist and well… do I really need to say anything?" I smirk at my prey and draw the **Real Knife** before dropping it and feigning surrender **.** _"Chara what's the read on these guys."_ I can sense intentions, thoughts, and emotions through a soul as well as track them but Chara can read a person's very life.

" _ **They're all scum. The things they've done to Faunus workers… wipe them out."**_ Wow, she's gotten into her corrupt mode, what we call the state where we start dripping that black substance. I narrow my eyes at them and as the first one comes near I kick the **Real Knife** up and spin around to deliver a backwards roundhouse to the knife's hilt, sending it burrowing into the first guard's helmet and skull. Before he even hits the ground dead I call the knife back and bring the **Empty Gun** out.

"Tch, to make Chara hate you requires being true scum. Allow this demon to wipe you from the face of the earth." The next four don't even get to scream as the **Empty Gun's** blasts sear through them. The remaining guards find themselves boxed in by red energy walls.

"I haven't gotten to test this out yet. Scream loudly if it hurts." The floor and wall become coated in energy walls as well and then it all starts compressing. I assume this is similar to a crusher in a junkyard. Screams ring through the halls as the men are slowly crushed. Once the screaming stops I dispel the energy and mangled corpses drop to the ground. I walk by them whistling Papyrus's theme song, it's annoyingly catchy, without even glancing back at the mess I've made.

I run into a few more groups of guards but they soon give the white walls a splash of color. None of them are any challenge, sure a regular intruder would have problems but someone on Roman's level wouldn't have much difficulty.

" _ **He's right here Jaune, right through the second door on the right."**_ I walk to said door and kick it in. Weiss's father, wasn't his name Jacques, is sitting in his desk looking completely unconcerned.

"Oh, you're here, I figured the guards would at least stall you longer given the amount I paid them. At least now I don't have to pay them for failing." This guy, he's acting completely calm. He actually thinks he stands a chance.

"I don't know why you're interested in my failure of a daughter but I can't allow you to take her away. She's disappointed the Schnee name enough. I won't allow that any longer." He stands up and picks up a cane from which he draws a sword. "Now let me show you the power of a true Schnee." Killing this guy isn't enough anymore. No instead I'll break him. His body and pride will be shattered.

Jacques speeds forward at me with aid from a glyph only to stop halfway with a red glow surrounding him. I store the **Empty Gun** away and then swing my left hand to the right. Jacques follows the movement and hits the wall hard.

"I don't give a damn about the Schnee name. I only care about Weiss, not Weiss Schnee." He flies into the ceiling. "You don't deserve to call her your daughter. She's worth so much more then you." Into the left wall this time. "All that pain and fear I felt coming off of her in waves is because of you isn't it. I always thought you were simply harsh and Weiss made is sound like you calmed down after she gained that scar. But she wasn't simply scared of talking wasn't she. Because you stuffed her head full of thoughts about how she can't look weak and made her feel it was all her fault." I slam him down into the ground and walk over to slam my foot into his ribs. Getting down I look him right in the eye as my face changes into corrupt mode.

" **I have a simple philosophy for things like this. Someone takes a finger from you, take an arm in turn. You gave Weiss a scar over her eye so I'll take one in turn."** I take my thumb and jam it into his right eye. He screams but I give it no heed. Soon the eye pops out and I stuff it in his mouth to shut him up.

" **Oh, don't think this is the end. I'm going to have some real fun with you."** I take my knife and cleave his left arm off at the elbow before burning the end with magic to prevent a prosthetic from being attached later on. I pick the severed limb up and throw it to the side. A magically reinforced punch to his side shatters a few ribs and a similar stomp snaps his right leg like a twig. I then move his hair away from his forehead and pierce the skin, but not the skull, with my knife. Slowly I begin carving into him and move to the cheeks once I'm done with his forehead. Once I'm finished with all the carving his forehead now reads Bastard while his cheeks go together and read Human Shit. I used my magic to heal the carvings enough so that they will heal before his aura could fix them and they will scar. Those words are carved on him for eternity, my magic will ensure it.

" **Come near Weiss again and I swear this feel like a trip to the spa compared to what I'll do then."** I shift my face out of corrupt mood and teleport back to Weiss's room. Her butler has a small stack of suitcase along with a meager one for himself.

"Come on, I made sure the message stuck." I pick up Weiss bridle style to keep discomfort to a minimum and coat her, the butler, the luggage, and myself in magic. "Next stop Casa de Xaio Long." I split second is all it takes before we're in front of Ruby and Yang's house. I make the bags levitate behind me and walk up to the door. Great, bringing two unconscious girls into a house in the middle of the woods, I'm part of the plot of a bad horror movie.

We don't even have to knock on the door before it's opened. Ruby is standing there wide-eyed and then gasps at Weiss's condition. She leads me to the room Blake was in, she must be better seeing as how the bed is empty now, where I place Weiss down on the bed.

"Jaune, what happened to her." The butler comes in after me and answers Ruby's question. I'm pretty sure his eyes just changed color.

"Her father miss Rose." Ruby's face pales and calls for the others who rush in. Soon we're all sitting around Weiss but I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon. The others look towards me but I said I'd wait till Weiss is here and I meant mentally as well.

"I'll answer questions when Weiss is awake. She'll no doubt have plenty of her own." I look outside and see that the sun has gone down. Wow, busy day. Saved Blake, saw my team again, infiltrated the Schnee estates, caused a bloodbath, taught an asshole a lesson, rescued Weiss, yep big day.

"Look I say we all hit the hay and talk about it in the morning." They look like they want to argue but a glare sciences them. Everyone heads to the places they've been assigned to for bed while Klein, the butler's name, stays by Weiss's side. I head to the living room and find the couch unoccupied. I lay down their but sleep evades me. I'm still on overdrive after finding Weiss in that state. Soon the adrenaline begins to leave me and sleep begins to come for me. I can see the moon as rising through the window.

" _Jaune do you sense that?"_ I snap back awake and reach out with my senses. Someone's headed this way. Someone dark, twisted, and sadistic. I can feel the malice roll off of him in waves. I focus a bit harder and try and dig out the reason he's coming this way. A few flashes are all I get but they're enough.

Someone this guy calls Mistress has given him orders to retrieve two things. Ozpin's staff from Qrow and Ruby. Something about her silver eyes. That brings back memories, cracked and blurry but I remember Ozpin complaining during our battle. It was to a woman he was fighting alongside, something about how she eliminated the hope of Silver aura. That puts one memory I gained back long before the others into perspective.

The night after initiation I had a dream, it showed me a memory that broke loose from the bonds I had put on it. In it I had just exited a battle, I was covered in blood and in corrupt mode. I was impressed by my opponents, it took fifteen resets before I found a way to take all of them down without one of them killing me. I looked back and saw my opponents.

Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were lying on the ground behind me dead with Yang in a near death state. Yang came over and gripped my ankle before begging me to get revenge on someone. I couldn't make out what she else she said through the blood that filled he mouth.

The next day I thought that I had killed all of RWBY and NPR and that Ruby's body was in small pieces or simply out of sight. Perhaps however I didn't really kill her, instead it was this guy's boss or at least by her orders. That makes me feel infinitesimally better.

That memory will be the one that makes them hate me, I know it. I look forward to it. When their mouths drop and hatred fills their eyes I'll feel better knowing they're safe from me. But even then, I'll protect them from the shadows if necessary. Let's start now.

I don't give a damn who you are or what your purpose is but you threaten my friends.

I hope you're ready for a bad time.

 **Thought's? Feelings? Opinions? Suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Normally I'd wait a bit longer before updating the same story but this chapter wouldn't leave my mind. I do not own RWBY or Undertale.**

 **Chapter 4- Back Underground We Go.**

 **Tyrain's POV**

I love Mistress Salem, she sends me on the best jobs. I get to slaughter a bunch of fools and fight a few decent opponents. A bit of caution might be necessary but only until whoever killed Cindy is dead. I might not have liked the upstart but I can admit she was strong even before she took part of the Maiden. Its confirmed she got all of it so whoever killed her can beat a Maiden. Should be a good fight.

Salem sent a few of her personal stock of Grimm with me, insurance she called it. Given one of Ozpin's winged rat and a Silver eyed warrior are among my victims they could be good for distractions or cannon folder. They don't truly obey me, they simply obey Salem's order to listen to me. I'll let them charge in an hour when it's dawn and catch them off guard when they're groggy from sleep.

"So, you're the guy whose soul we felt." I turn back while readying my weapon and find a blonde boy sitting in a tree branch a few feet back; He wasn't there a few seconds ago. I look around at the Grimm that are supposed to be helping me. Are they backing away from the brat?

"What are you waiting for fleabags, get him!" The Grimm hesitate for a second before Salem's training kicks in and they charge at the kid. He merely raises one hand up and snaps his fingers in response. Feeling the ground beneath me shift I jump back and watch a burst of red energy shaped like a blade of some kind pop out of the ground. The Grimm fall to similar blades emerging from trees and the ground and fade away.

"Pathetic, if that's all you got this won't last long." Why this brat, who does he think he is? I start using trees to get to the necessary height and then come down at the kid. He doesn't even move as I bring one arm down with the blade poised to cut him in two. Then in a flash of red he disappears and all I cut is the tree branch he was on.

"It's going to be a beautiful day isn't it." I turn to look behind me once I land and see the kid leaning back against a tree flipping a glowing red knife. Oh, this is the kid that took Cindy down. Doesn't look like much.

"And so what if it is kid? You won't live to see it." A smirk appears on the kid's lips at my statement. What the hell does he find so amusing.

"The sun will be shining and birds will be singing. On days like that… guys like us…" He pauses for a second and his eyes open and glow bright red as he glares at me. I feel a chill pass through me. Fear? I can't be feeling fear against a brat, no matter how strong he is. Mistress Salem is the only person I need to ever fear. But this kids eyes radiate, dare I say it, more hatred and rage than Mistress ever has even in one of her fits of rage.

"… should be burning in hell."

 **Qrow's POV**

The sounds of a blast wakes both me and Taiyang up. The two of us are sharing a room to make space for all of the guests. A quick glance between the two of us and the plan is set. I'll go and look into what's causing the noise while Taiyang stays behind to protect the place in case I miss it. Years of my job have made me take to sleeping in my regular outfit so all I have to do is grab my weapon from its spot leaning against the wall. I'm out the window in my crow form in seconds and flying towards where the sounds of battle are emanating. I can see several dark shapes in the air firing red beams down upon the ground. However, they disappear as soon as I get close and when I land I can see the destruction up close.

Trees uprooted, patches of scorched earth everywhere, holes burned through several trees. I follow the trail of carnage and find the Arc boy with his foot on someone's chest.

"Oh, you're here. I wondered if someone would come." I take my blade of my back and walk over to see who he's caught. I don't recognize the guy but I doubt I would now even if I did know him. Most of his face is burnt and several gashes decorate his chest.

"So, who you got there kid?" Jaune shrugs and leans down to place his empty hand on the captive's chest.

"Don't know, I was just about to find out." A scream of pain erupts from the burned guy's throat as Jaune clenches his hand and yanks back. He then opens his hand and floating an inch above the palm is something shaped like a heart and colored a dark grey while glowing softly. I then notice the captive has stopped breathing.

"What the hell is that thing?!" The kid's eyes glow for a second and a wicked grin appears on his face.

"His soul." He says it like it's an everyday thing while I take a step back. Red lighting then dances between his hand and the soul which starts shaking. The kid frowns slightly and starts muttering.

"Tough bastard aren't you. Time to turn up the pressure." The lightning then increases in amount and strength and cracks start appearing on the soul. Suddenly it stops and Jaune looks pleased before throwing the soul to the side where it fades away. He starts walking back to the house but I grab his arm and stop him.

"What the hell did you do kid?" The kid sighs before gripping my wrist tightly and removing my hand from his arm.

"I'll explain it later in my general explanation after we get out of here but for now the quickie version is I can listen, read, and see souls. Salem will have more people coming soon and it only takes one lucky shot for your daughter to die or be captured. I'm not sure which would be worse" I try and keep my face but I clench my jaw out of habit.

"I don't have a daughter." The kid laughs after I'm finished talking and smirks.

"See the thing about souls is that they hold some similarities to DNA, I can always know who's related to who by looking at their souls. And if I have Ruby's supposed family tree right you two should have no biological relation to each other yet I can feel one thorough your souls." I can't keep the shock off my face when he makes that declaration. No one should know that secret, I've got too many enemies that would love to take any shot at me they could. A niece is one thing but a daughter is too much to pass up. Oum knows what the clan would do if they found out.

"Another thing is while you have a decent poker face your soul screams out the story when your emotions go out of whack." This kid, the way he talks about souls is creepy. He seems completely fine with killing when all reports painted a decent kid with potential to be an excellent Hunter. Yet now he seems like someone that's killed so many times the faces all blend together.

"You're not entirely wrong." My eyes narrow as the kid starts walking back towards the house. "I have killed a lot of people, actually that's an understatement. But I remember each face, every time I sleep they're there. I may not remember each kill specifically but each victim's face is burned into my memory. I'll take Ruby's lineage to the grave but you should tell her for your own sake if nothing else. I can feel how much pain you feel every time she calls you Uncle." That little mind reading trick he does is already getting annoying.

"Come on old man, I've got a place we can go where Salem will never find Ruby and even if she does she'll get her ass kicked by over a dozen different people." Before I can respond he disappears in a flash of red light. I place my blade back on my back before taking off and heading back to the house. Thinking on what Jaune said all the way.

 **Jaune's POV**

So, Salem. that name cleared the fog on a lot of memories. She controls the Grimm in some way, her soul's pitch black from what I can remember. Her and Ozpin are enemies but I was a big enough threat they worked together, it took 30 resets to kill them both. Also, finding out about Ruby's parenthood and her eyes was unexpected.

Silver aura seems to be some sort of safeguard against rouge Maidens. If she used whatever power it provides against Cinder it would have been doubly effective against her. It's also effective against Grimm.

I come out of the Code in front of the house and start walking up the steps. Chara starts floating beside me with her hands behind her back.

"So the little reaper is a badass in the making. I did not see that coming." I chuckle at that remark. "Ruby was a badass before now, I wonder if her aura would hurt us more than the normal variety as well?" Chara thinks on it for a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders.

"I'd rather just never find out to be honest." I can understand that. When I walk into the house I find everyone already in the living room with their weapons, well except for Yang. First thing we do when we get to the Underground is see about getting her a prosthetic.

"All right gather up your things we need to move to a safe area now." However, their eyes aren't on me but focusing on Chara who's doing loop-de-loops in the air.

"Jaune, who's that girl in the air." Chara stops what she's doing and stares in shock at the group in front of us when a crow comes flying in through the window and then shifts into Qrow.

"Alright we need to… okay how is that girl floating? I haven't had that much to drink." So everyone can see her now. The soul I grabbed from Cinder must be more powerful then we thought. Chara floats over to the group and lands on the ground and starts walking in front of them. She then stops in front of Taiyang and looks him up and down. Then her fist connects with his nose and his head flies back.

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL!" Chara gives Taiyang a smirk and walks back over to me. "That's for drugging Jaune." The two of us share a look and I sigh. Simple and straightforward, when was the last time I used those words to describe any part of my life?

"Okay I wasn't expecting you guys to see Chara. That is new…. and Toriel is going to roast me when she finds out." Chara's face pales and I'm sure we're both imagining the wrath of the goat woman right now. Sans and I will burn when she finds out we hid Chara's existence from her.

"Anyway, moving on from my emanate death we need to leave because of the psycho Grimm lady that wants Ruby for her eyes. Also, Weiss good to see you up and moving." Everyone stands still as if still processing what I said until Chara's eyes light up and she floats midair.

"You heard my partner MOVE IT PEOPLE!" That gets everyone moving and before I can count to twenty everyone is back in the living room with bags packed. Upon seeing everyone in the room I spread my magic out and cover everyone and their luggage in it. A snap of my fingers and we find ourselves at the base of Mount Ebbot. The others immediately run over to bushes and start vomiting their guts out, I'll admit that was payback for all the jokes made about my motion sickness.

"Right, I should have warned you about that. Traveling through the Code isn't for everyone." I can't keep a smirk off my face at the glares directed my way. I snap my fingers and the luggage starts levitating and follows me as I start walking up the mountain.

"Come on you guys, barriers set up keep me from teleporting directly where we want to go so we got a hike ahead of us." I ignore their groans at that and keep walking forward. I stop when a weight settles on my shoulders. Leaning my head back I find Chara has placed herself on my shoulder and is smiling down on me. Giving her one in return I look ahead once more and start walking forward.

"Come on Jaune move it." I laugh at Chara and shake my head. "You're not the one who's walking towards your own funeral." Oh the things Toriel will do to me. Qrow's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"So Jaune how do you know about this safe place?" A small smile find its way onto my face as I remember how I got started on this path.

"I climbed up the mountain and jumped down a cavern." Cries of shock and disbelief are the response to that statement. Chara's feet then tap against my chest and I'm alert instantly. Looking around I notice trees that only grow on one side of the mountain are here.

"Guys weapons out slowly. We're surrounded by Geists if I'm thinking correctly." Everyone capable of wielding a weapon gets it out while Yang finds herself stuffed between everyone along with Weiss as she's not in peak condition. Chara floats off my shoulders and creates an energy knife in her hand while I draw the **Real Knife**. Then the trees start moving.

Groups of five trees start forming vaguely humanoid shapes that surround us. The others fire at the Geists but it does nothing as the Geists use their arms to block. I get ready to move only to stop when I feel a familiar presence. Chara notices it as well and starts looking around.

"You might as well put the weapons away now. It won't be necessary any longer." Everyone is staring at me for my odd suggestion only for their eyes to be drawn to vines creeping up the Geists. In an instant the vines crush everything they're wrapped around and when the true form of the Geists are revealed small balls of energy pierce through their heads.

"Man, what pathetic excuses for soulless creatures. I'm ashamed to have even the slightest connection to them." Out of the ground a yellow flower pop up in front of me. This one has a face with a satisfied smirk on his mouth and his eyes closed.

"Good to see you as well Flowey." Chara lands on the ground and positons herself right in front of Flowey's face while changing hers into corrupt mode.

"Of course, it is. After all…...AHHHHHH!" Upon opening his eyes, he freaks upon seeing Chara and dives back underground. Chara and I burst into laughter at his reaction and after a minute he pops back out.

"Ch…Chara is that you?" Chara nods and kneels in front of him with a grin on her face. "Of course it is you crybaby. I thought you would have toughened up a bit by now." Tears well up in Flowey's eyes as he takes in Chara. He can say whatever he wants about being a soulless being but this is proof that more of Asriel is in him then he'll admit. Chara then scoops Flowey up and holds him close to her.

"It's good to see you again, you dumb plant." Flowey's vines wrap around her and they stay that way for a few second before she places him back on the ground. Noticing the quiet behind me I turn around and see everyone with dropped jaws and disbelief painted on their faces.

"Everyone meet Flowey, trust me when I say he won't be the most interesting thing you'll meet." A friendliness pellet hits the back of my head and Flowey hisses at me.

"Take that back, I'm the most interesting thing the Underground has to offer." Come to think of it what could make Flowey come up here. He's stated several times that even when monsters leave the Underground he'll stay there. Hmph, like we'd let him. When I ask him what made him come up he freezes.

"Oh right, a girl fell down. Or to be more precise the Grimm shoved her down. I caught her and I was going dump her at Toriel's but I wanted to make sure the Grimm were dead first. What's up with that anyway, that's the first-time older Grimm have ever come this close to the entrance." He's right, occasionally a young Grimm with little brains would fall down but if impact didn't kill them Flowey would. He said he's all the soulless the Underground needed.

"Alright let's check on her then." I levitate everyone and start walking toward the ledge of the entrance while Chara picks up Flowey in her arms and floats after me.

"Um Jaune-Jaune you're sure this is safe right." I think on Nora's question for a few seconds before answering.

"Define safe." With that said I leap into the darkness of the cavern entrance with Chara right next to me and the others screaming their lungs out right behind me. The wind rushes roars in my ears and I can see the ground growing ever closer. About a hundred feet above the ground I put the brakes on us using magic. Once we touch down I set the other on the ground and start looking over the area. Let's see now where is …. oh there she is.

A young girl lies unconscious in the flowers. She's dressed in a mixture of white and pink with her hair separated into three portions of white, pink, and brown. A dented parasol lies next to her. I snatch her up in my arms and start walking down the path to Toriel's house. A quick surface scan of her soul gives me the name Neo. Yang however runs in front of me and glares at the girl in my arms.

"Wait Jaune she worked for Torchwick, she's the enemy. We shouldn't help her." I give a chuckle at that, if she's the enemy then what does that make me.

"Yang, trust me when I say she's a saint compared to me." Chara nods at that and silence reigns once more as I walk past Yang. It stays that way until we reach Toriel's house. A note written in Toriel's handwriting is stuck to the door. Hmm, I forgot she started working at the hospital.

Moving a potted plant to the side I retrieve a spare key and unlock the door. I float everyone's luggage in and set it down in the living room getting the groups attention.

"Alright so it turns out Toriel is at the hospital, that works out given we have Neo here along with Yang and Weiss. Try to hold it in this time." I'll admit I take great pleasure not being the one with motion sickness this time. A snap of my fingers lands us outside the hospital, monsters are all walking about going through their daily lives. I turn back and see everyone looking around with shock and fear on their faces.

"Welcome to the Underground, the home of monsters. Note that is a species name only, I've found they're better than humans or Faunus most of the time." I get them moving through the hospital doors and go up to the receptionist.

"Burgerpant? I thought you worked at MTT?" Burgerpants looks up from his magazine and gives me a grin.

"Well, well. We were wondering when you'd come back after what happened at that school you went to. To answer your question Toriel snagged me this job, Metaton's kids started working there recently and I have limits." I don't blame him, one day Metaton decided he wanted kids and Alphys built him some. They're fun to be around in small doses but large one… yeah Burger made the right move.

"Wait, how'd you know about Beacon?" Burger gives me a smirk and I feel a shiver go up my spine. "Alphys had a drone following you and Metaton made the footage into a TV show. It's now the number one show in the Underground and that's including all that stuff we can nab from the surface. The thing lost you after your fight with that crazy chick in the tower" Oh Oum, every single embarrassing moment was watched by the near entirety of the Underground. At least everyone know about me bringing back my power but still.

"Leaving the major violation of privacy to one side, got a room with space for three?" Burger nods and writes something down in a chart.

"I'll send Toriel and Alphys to you as soon as possible. Take the right hallway and then take a left. After that one more right turn and then the third door on the left." I give him my thanks and guide the other through the hospital as they're still out of it. Once we reach the room I lay Neo down on a bed while Taiyang and Klaus help Yang and Weiss respectively. I notice Chara has been quiet for a while and check on her. She's clutching Flowey tightly to her chest and seems worried.

"Chara? I lay my hand on her shoulder and she snaps out of her thoughts. She looks around and then looks towards me, fear in her eyes.

"Jaune, what if she doesn't want me back? Or what if she hates me?" So that's it. She's worried about Toriel's reaction.

"Idiot." I bonk her on the head and she stares at me in shock while rubbing her head. "She'll be overjoyed to have you back. You're her precious daughter after all. And if she can love me after everything I did she'll still love you." Chara thinks on it for a second before nodding. The door then bursts open and Toriel comes in dressed in her usual outfit but with a doctor coat added on. I soon find myself engulfed in a hug.

"It's so good to have you back. We'll speak in a second after I tend to your friends." With that she moves on to examine the three patients. I look to my side and find that Chara fled behind the door as soon as Toriel walked in. Toriel soon has a diagnosis for all three of the injured girls.

"So miss Xiao Long is doing good, we'll have Alphys work on something so that you can live a full live, Miss Sch.." Upon seeing me drag my hand across my throat she stops talking before getting my meaning. She probably caught the signs of abuse over the drone footage, which I'm still a little ticked about. "… Weiss will be fine in a day. I'll give her some treatment later that will fix her right up. As for this one we'll keep her for the night and watch over her. A full recovery should be expected." I nod and then go over to Chara's hiding spot after Toriel turns around to look at her patients, once she goes into doctor mode she can miss a lot if it doesn't involve her patients. Wrapping my arms around Chara from behind I drag her behind Toriel.

"Toriel." Hearing her name, she turns around and her eyes widen upon seeing Chara. Tears well up in her eyes.

"Jaune is that …?" She chokes up and Chara steps out of my grip after placing Flowey in my hands.

"Hi Mom." That turns out to be too much for Toriel and she grabs Chara in a hug. Tears leak out of Chara's eyes as she returns the hug. I smile at the scene before grabbing a chair and moving it in front of everyone.

"I've held off telling you all the truth for long enough. If you want to leave the Underground after hearing my tale I won't stop you as long as you keep quiet about its existence and Yang sees Alphys about a prosthetic." I take a deep breath while everyone scrambles to take a seat. Seeing what I'm about to do Toriel exits after Chara whispers something in her ear. Once Toriel leaves Chara grabs her own chair and sets it next to mine and grabs my hand. I clench it slightly for comfort while Flowey take a "seat" on my shoulder. One more deep breath and I'm ready to begin my tale.

"Let me tell you about the eighth child to fall into the Underground and the power of Reset."

 **Thoughts? Feelings? Ideas? Hopes for this story?**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right big shout out to mysterywhiteflame/talrexmonarch for the new cover art for this story. Let's give talrex a big round of applause people. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I sadly do not own RWBY, Undertale, or Undertale Red.**

 **Chapter 5- Past and Pun-sent**

 **Jaune's POV**

"Centuries ago Monsters fought against Humans and Faunus in a war that makes the Great War look like kids fighting in a sandlot. Monsters lost that war due to how fragile they are are compared to Humans and Faunus and were sealed under Mount Ebott. The worlds were kept separated for years until one girl who despised Humans and Faunus fell down and was adopted by the royal family. Years passed and she came up with a plan to free the monsters from the Underground. Yet then she and the prince of monsters died by human hands leading to the King reigniting the war upon the surface. With seven souls gathered they could shatter the barrier that sealed them away while also infusing enough power into the King to ensure they could defeat Humans and Faunus.

"Over the course of the next century six human/faunus children descended into the Underground and were killed. Their souls taken and stored away for the time when they would be needed."

"My part in this story begins eleven years ago, in a relatively small village. It was peaceful, only a few Grimm even came near the towns boundaries. This was in no small part thanks to the Arcs choosing to settle down there. The two adults and seven daughters of the family slew every threat to the village until one day a clan of bandits decided to attack. They slaughtered the entire village despite the resistance put up. My sisters and mother weren't given quick deaths either, they were kept alive for a few hours until their "use" wore down. I was kept alive simply out of pure greed. The bandits decided that the last living member of the Arc family would fetch a pretty penny on the slave market and so they sold me off."

"Over the next few years I learned to loath humans and Faunus being traded between both. Pain, torture, violence, and humiliation were all I knew for so long. Then one day, a little after my tenth birthday, my newest owner wanted something more challenging to hunt and decided I would become his prey. I ran up Mount Ebott and managed to lose my owner. Soon I came across the cavern that led to underground and with death looking so inviting I jumped. Rather than becoming a spot on the ground I survived and met my first monster. A talking flower, Flowey, soon followed by the second. A wonderful goat woman named Toriel."

"She took me in, fed me, cleaned me up, and healed my wounds. Yet when I wanted to leave she tried to stop me for fear I would perish like the others. She went to seal the exit to the cavern she resided in and I ran to it. Monsters got in my way and then a voice whispered into my ear about the power I could gain. I killed them with a toy knife, that is how fragile they can be, and moved on to the exit. There I found Toriel and tried to get by her. She refused and attempted to stop me by force. In desperation, I killed her. The look of betrayal on her face…"

"I began my journey across the Underground and with it my slaughter began. It was in the beginning of this journey that I discovered the power that come to reside in me, Reset. With it one can reset time itself on a whim. I can also alter reality to entrap people in battles and absorb souls to gain strength. I can use magic thanks to it as well. Any time I died, and I died a lot, I would simply press a button and start again.

"Any monster that got in my path was cut down on nothing more than a whim. A skeleton that thought I could do better, a kid that wanted to defend his home, a warrior fighting for her kingdom. Everyone was turned to dust by my hand, all the while a voice whispering encouragement in my ears. Soon I killed the strongest robot, the queen of spiders, the scientist and the refugees that tried to run, the Comedian, the king of monsters, and Flowey. With that done I took the souls already gathered and smashed the barrier to pieces."

"Once I was free Chara revealed herself to me, her Determination having kept her in the world and we formed out partnership. Together we planned to destroy the world. We would eradicate Humans and Faunus.

I manipulated the kingdoms into war, set Human and Faunus against each other, created so much chaos the Grimm would mutate and grow faster than they ever had before. I made the Great War look like a playground squabble." A laugh escapes my throat while tears roll down my cheeks as I stare at the ground, I can't even look at them right now.

"I even killed all of you guys, Ruby is the only one I know I didn't kill and that's only because Salem got her first. The seven of you were battled hardened and forged in war and yet that didn't matter with Reset. I would die and just reset time so that I knew what you would do before you did. You all died and I laughed at the time. I killed Ozpin and Salem despite them working together, that's how big a threat I was. The rest of the world died soon after.

I suppose the whole be careful what you wish for thing applies here. I grew to regret what I had done and entrapped myself in my soul. Chara reset us to the beginning to snap me out of it and when I came to I locked her deep inside of me along with all the power and most of the memories I had gained. I took the pacifist approach, befriended rather then killed, and helped break the barrier. I lived here for seven years and decided to try becoming a hunter to atone. And well here we are." I look up and see exactly what I expected to see. Fear, hate, and sorrow. I get up and head to the door with Chara following me.

"I promise you won't see me again, hell if you want I'm sure Alphys and I could find a way to wipe any trace of me from your memories." I hear someone start to talk but my resolve breaks down and I take a shortcut out of the hospital to the waterfall. I pop out on the flowers along with Chara and Flowey.

"Jaune?" Chara places a hand on my shoulder and I grip it tightly. Black tears hit the ground as Flowey takes his place back in the dirt. I thought I could handle it, I thought I would be fine with the loss of my friends, I thought that when I finally succeeded in making people see I didn't deserve their friendship I would be fine. I guess I was dead wrong.

" _Monster"_

" _Demon"_

" _Bastard"_

Looks like the echo flowers have started up again. Normally they repeat what they last heard but sometimes when I come here they pick up bits and pieces from the time stream. I've long since learned to ignore them.

"You know it's funny." I glance at Flowey and see him looking up at the ceiling. "We're the children of the King and Queen of this place and we've done more damage than any outside force has ever done." Again, there's more of Asriel then in him then he cares to admit. I wipe my face off and stand up after a minute.

"That just means we'll have to do better, now I've gone months without Nice-Cream and Muffet's treats so let's go get some." Chara sighs and floats into the air.

"As long as we can get some chocolate I'm good."

"I'm going to head back to the hole, I don't feel like being anywhere near that storm." I pause at Flowey's words.

"What storm?" Flowey looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"I can't tell if you're joking or just dumb." With that he disappears back under the ground. Okay… that was something.

"Come on I want my chocolate." I snort at Chara's plea and snap my fingers to open a shortcut to Muffet's bakery. We come out outside the bakery where the scent of baked goods lingers, oh sweet delicious donuts how I've missed you. Human food just can't compare with Muffet's cooking, let alone Toriel's. Opening the door causes a bell to ring as we walk to the counter. A display case shows off the various goods available, I should have enough spare gold to pay. The door behind the counter opens and out comes a young monster with a red hood with her back to us and a sheet of cookies in her hands.

"Welcome to Spider Sweets, how can I… JAUNE." I make to say hello to Red only for her to set the sheet down and jump over counter at me. Out of instinct I roll to the side to dodge before I realize she hasn't drawn her sword. I quickly wrap Red in my magic and keep her from hitting the floor.

"Sorry Red, I didn't mean to do that. Just instinct." I set Red on the ground and she wraps me up in a hug.

"It's so good to see you. I'm so glad you're back." She backs up and her blond hair covers her eyes. Oh wait, she has her mask off. With a closer look at her I see she's wearing some kind of red maid outfit while keeping her sword still strapped to her waist. I make to question her but Chara beats me to it.

"What's with the getup?" Red look over at Chara and twirls around showing off all of her outfit.

"It's my uniform, Muffet says it attracts more customers. I'm inclined to agree." Well I suppose I could see that. Red was already adorable but the outfit shows off her looks quite well. Red then flips around and her star-shaped pupils narrow at me.

"Now why did you replace me?" I'm sorry what? "I mean you immediately find a girl with a red hood and she becomes your bestie. I won that right in that battle with Papyrus." Red starts pouting at me and I can't help but laugh for a few seconds when I remember that fight a couple years ago, it ended up with both of them unconscious but since Red woke up first they decided she was the winner.

"You and Ruby really are alike." She keeps her pout up and turns away from me so I flick her in the head. "Like I could ever replace you, while Ruby is remarkably like you in some ways you are you. So quit pouting Baby Red." While Red seems pleased with that answer Chara doesn't seem to agree.

"Besides I'm his bestie." I look over and see Chara giving Red a chilling grin. Red crosses her arms and glares at Chara.

"And who are you?" Chara tilts her head to the side and closes her eyes, I can feel the temperature drop a few degrees.

"I'm Chara Dreemurr." Red's eyes widen but she shakes it off, her royal guard training showing, and stands her ground.

"So? I'm Jaune's best friend and I'll face down anyone that says otherwise." With those words, she draws her sword while Chara forms an energy knife. Is this what Flowey was worried about? A weight plops down on my shoulder and I feel several sets of arms wrap around me.

"Now, now Red, you know better to start a fight in my bakery." I twist my neck and see Muffet resting her head on my shoulder. I feel something butt against the back of my legs and see Scones wanting attention. I pat him on his "head" but try and keep it minimal, there is something about being eaten by a walking pastry-spider that sticks with me more than any other death.

"Hello Muffet, glad to see you again." Muffet rubs her cheek against mine and then winks at me.

"Oh, I'm sure you are. After all I bet nothing on the surface can beat my treats." I chuckle at that and detach myself from her grip before putting an arm around her shoulder. That's Muffet all right, always trying to make sure she's still the number one baker in the world. I look back to Red and Chara and see that the two of them are engaged in a staring contest. "Alright you two let settle this in a more civilized way." I feel a chill go down my spine, I can't even go to a bakery without something happening.

 **Pyrrha's POV**

I don't know how to react. How does one react to someone they love telling them that in another timeline they destroyed the world and killed you.

"Jau.." I make to speak only for Jaune to vanish in a flash of red light alongside that girl named Chara and the talking flower.

"Well that was something." I glare at Ruby's uncle; doesn't he care at all about what he just heard.

"No need to try and burn a hole in my skull, I'm simply more prepared after watching him tear out someone's soul and nearly break it. The kid also used my soul to know what I was thinking, I've already run out of shock for today." I suppose that makes some sense.

"Qrow, you don't think…?

"Oh, I'm praying she wasn't that stupid. I knew the Arcs were dead but if she had a hand in it." Ruby is in front of her uncle so fast an afterimage is present.

"You knew!?" I'm right there with her, I'm also hurt Juane didn't trust us with his past but to know someone we trusted knew about it and said nothing.

"I knew that the kid was either lying through his ass about his last name or that he has the devil's luck. The Arcs' deaths being hidden was true enough, the powers that be decided that it would cause a panic. They probably weren't wrong but I found the idea distasteful." Ren is the next to speak up.

"You two have an idea on who attacked Jaune's hometown?" the two adults look at each other and grimace.

"Hello there." I jump and turn around to see a skeleton shorter than Neo in a hoodie and shorts staring at me with two glowing blue orbs for eyes. I was facing the door and I never saw him come in!

"Who are you and how did you get here."

"Name's Sans, so you're the kid's partner. Got to admit that was pretty stupid." The air around Sans chills and I take a step back.

"Tearing out someone's soul to stick it into yourself, honestly your lucky Jaune is usually such a nice guy. Because if he wasn't, well." Sans's right "eye" goes out while the left starts glowing brighter. "You would have had a real bad time." Then like nothing ever happened the aura of death leaves and Sans's has an easy smile on his face.

"But since you didn't I guess I can forgive and forget." The adults place themselves between us and the skeleton.

"Alright why are you here." Sans looks up at Taiyang and reaches into one of his pockets. Slowly he withdraws it and removes a tape measure.

"Well at first I thought I had a FEMUR so I came to get it looked at but then I felt fine. Then I was told about your daughters HANDicap and Alphys asked me to come get some measurements so that we could give your daughter a helping HAND." Horror is on everyone's faces but Yang's. There is another one, now it makes sense why Jaune could handle her puns. A grin spreads on Yang's face and my heart sinks.

"Oh, you're a nice one, and here I thought you would have a heart of BONE."

"TIBIA honest with you I am getting a pie out of this."

"Well at least you're making this HUMERUS." Weiss finally raises her hand.

"ENOUGH, ONE YANG WAS BAD ENOUGH!" San's laughs at her while Yang is still smiling, well at least she's smiling.

"Okay, okay. Jeez you and my bro would get along. Anyway, I need to get these measurements so we can make a prosthetic that will fit on her stump." Looking at each other the three adults let him by and he starts floats by them and starts taking measurements of Yang's stump. A beeping sound fills the room and Sans removes a device from his pocket. He looks at it for a few seconds before hovering over to Weiss.

"Okay I need you to not fall to pieces but there's some kind of signal coming from your clothes." A blue glow surrounds Weiss and then focuses in on one spot on the skirt of her dress. A little metal device then tears out of her dress and Sans looks down at it in concern.

"Oh that is not good." Qrow looks at it and his face hardens.

"Is that a tracker?"

"Yep and according to these readings it's sending out a signal our shields won't be able to stop." Sans's gaze turns back to Weiss.

"Would anyone have a reason to track you down." Weiss grimaces and looks away.

"My "father" considers me an asset, I'm pretty sure he was negotiating my marriage before Jaune got me. It was probably to one of his fellow business men, most of which have thirty to forty years on me." Sans's smile grows dark and he pulls out a phone as it starts ringing. He opens it up and answers it. He keeps saying "I see" and things like that before he hangs up.

"A fleet of ships is on its way here. Our radars already have them in sight. Toriel is going to go check your things for more trackers and then we'll scatter them throughout Remnant."

"And the fleet." Sans turns towards Weiss's butler and gives him a chilling smile.

"Jaune has already been informed. It's not the first time he's done this." I gather my courage and step forward.

"He said he could manipulate time and that he destroyed the world once. What made you trust him?" Sans's grin leaves and he looks down at the ground.

"I can remember the past resets, don't ask how you won't understand. I remembered the destruction Jaune brought. One second I'm turning to dust and the next second I'm waking up in bed. I waited where I met Jaune the first time and yet when he walked by me he was merely LV 1. That's how we rank a monster's strength LV1-20 and he was LV19 when he killed me and would have gone up since. I left him alone and watched as he never raised a hand against monsters. He merely took or dodged blows and befriended them despite the number of times he died doing so. Then he reached the Hall of Judgment.

That was where I had fought him in the last timeline and it was there we fought again. He told me that he was simply going to go in reverse this time around, that he wanted to see the look of betrayal on everyone's faces as he cut them down. I lost it and went wild, he was dead in seconds and then another cycle of resets began. It wasn't until he finally just stopped fighting back that I realized what he was doing.

He wanted me to have some measure of revenge. He let me kill him once for every reset he had put me through before that. I killed him 2,547 times and he just walked by me with a smile, thanking me for the good times. He planned on giving up his soul to Asgore to free us after warning Asgore about the dangers of the human world. He would have done so if Toriel hadn't intervened. Things happened and then the barrier broke without his soul being used. He then told us about how going into the world would be bad, warned us about how Humans and Faunus wouldn't accept us and that we would be better staying Underground for a time until things changed. Everyone could accept that, the barrier was broken so we could at least see the sky, see the sun, breathe the fresh air. We could wait.

With that bit done Jaune then told everyone about his power and what he had done in the last timeline, he apologized and then offered us the chance to kill him and trap his soul so that he could never reset again. No-one wanted to do that as he had freed us and because he was genuinely felt remorse and guilt. When we refused, he accepted that and tried to throw himself off a cliff."

"WHAT!" He tried to kill himself, he actually wanted to die.

"Undyne grabbed him and so he tried to stab himself with that knife he carries around. I stopped that one. We kept him under constant watch for a year before he stopped, not out of any change of heart but out of the acceptance that we would stop him from ever succeeding.

Toriel and Asgore adopted him after that, he took to studying the soul with me and Alphys, grew up alongside Muffet, Kid, and Red. We tracked that sword of his down at a black-market auction and stole it so he'd have a piece of his family with him. I think that was when he decided to believe we had actually forgiven him. The kid never learned how to fight, didn't want any temptation but when he turned seventeen he decided to become a Hunter to atone as he put it. I thought it was another attempt at suicide but he would have gone anyway so Alphys hacked a lot of things and built a background for him.

Look the kid has done a lot of bad stuff. I get that it's hard to forgive and forget, I don't expect it to be easy. Just… just remember that he fixed his mistakes, that he went back and changed everything, and most of all that he broke a promise he made to himself to never touch that power again in order to protect you guys. Keep it in mind." In a flash of blue Sans disappears leaving us alone with only each other and our thoughts.

 **Jaune's POV**

I'm currently looking at three ships like the ones that were over Beacon moving their way towards Mount Ebot. They're currently two, two and a half at most, days away. I've levitated myself into the air to their height, my magic protecting me. I flip my knife in the air and ponder on my options.

Tch, of course Atlas would do something like this. I get that I mutilated that Weiss's father but to send three ships, I underestimated how much pull the bastard has. Sans just called me and as soon as I take the ships out they'll transport all the trackers to different areas. I'm somewhat grateful though as I got a reason to get the hell away from the warzone that will become anywhere Chara and Red end up fighting. All over being my bestie of all things.

I feel the pulse of energy in the air and then energy blasts start flying towards me. I create my own version of a Gaster Blaster and it takes the first shot while I move out of the way. My own looks more like the Dragon's skull while keeping the split lower jaw. The "eye" color has changed to red as well. I keep teleporting all across the sky and dodging energy blasts. That is actually a pretty impressive targeting system. I smirk though as the next blast nears me, it's not enough in the end.

My gloves and shoes are special as Alphys helped me use scraps of the **Tough Glove** and the **Ballet Shoes** to make them respectively. By channeling magic into them I increase their durability and general strength. I kick the next energy blast back at the ship that fired it before snapping my fingers and creating hundreds of Gaster Blasters.

"My turn." The Blasters fire down on the ships and destroy their engines. I reach out with magic and snag all the living crewmembers with it to teleport them into the Schnee mansion. I little warning of how easy it be to go back and finish the job. I leave the robots to get destroyed since unlike the ones underground or Penny these have no soul. After a second barrage the ships explode in midair and rain shrapnel down on the ground, any grimm that might have been under our one-sided fight must have been shredded. I'm glad this little nuisance took place in the wilderness, no casualties in the end. I didn't feel like killing the crews since they probably had no choice but to come here.

I look down at the burning wreckage and for a minute I think it's a town before it turns back into three ships laying in pieces. Using some Gaster Blasters I create a trench around the wreakage to prevent the fire from spreading and then I start flying back to Mount Ebot. I think I'll take the long, scenic route. With a bit of luck Red and Chara will be done with whatever they were about to start when I left.

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Thoughts? Ideas? Hopes?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I sadly do not own RWBY or Undertale.**

 **Chapter 6- Face of a Demon**

 **Ruby's POV**

It's been two weeks since Jaune told us his story and we haven't seen him since. Neo disappeared a day after and while Sans told us she was still in the Underground he hasn't given any more details. Alphys, a dinosaur-like monster, fitted Yang with a new arm and she fell in love instantly, so did I. It's a work of art, if not for seeing it be attached myself I would never know it's fake. We've all been moved to a new house that can fit all of us. Klein has been a Oum-send, without him I doubt we could keep the house running. We also spent the last two weeks discussing what Jaune told us. We all agreed we didn't care in the end, that he was still Jaune and we didn't care. However, Ren said that we should see Jaune at what he called his worst, to prove we didn't care. Uncle Qrow also wants to talk with Jaune about something so there is that as well. First, we have to find him though.

"You want to know where the kid is?" I glare at Sans as he grins at me.

"Yes, we do. Why won't you tell us where he is?"

"Because I don't trust you." That shocks the seven of us, we've been around the Underground a few times and no one actually seems to have a problem with us. "I've heard your chats about Jaune. You say that you won't judge him but believe me I've seen him at his worst. It's a hard thing to forget, the cat-girl has seen just a small fraction of what he's capable of. Don't forget he doesn't actually like humans or Faunus, he's just not genocidal anymore. I don't want the kid hurt any more than he has been."

"Then why can't we talk to him." I'm trying to remember how I was elected spokesperson of the group.

"Because he can't stand the thought of you all rejecting him anymore than you already have. Look I get your initial reactions to his story, us monsters weren't much better, but it's worse since it's you all. Somehow you all made him lose the suicidal part of himself that we couldn't. And now that part is back, hell he's been ignoring safety conditions in the lab. Probably doing it right now."

"He's in the lab let's go!" We immediately rush off towards the labs Alphys works at. I look back for a second and see Sans grinning at us. I wonder why? It takes a while to reach the labs, lots of monsters giving us directions, and a lot of wrong turns. We really need to learn how to get around this place more. As we walk into the labs Alphys is in the lobby signing for some packages.

"Ooh, he-hello you all. What can I do for you?" I shove Weiss forward, let her be the spokesperson this time. After glaring at me Weiss speaks up.

"We were told Jaune was here. Could you tell us where he is?" Alphys looks us over for a second before sighing.

"He's not going to like this. But I suppose it might be a good thing. Just press the button with a J on it in the elevator, also don't freak out when you get there." We thank Alphys for her help and head to the elevator. Once there we find the button she mentioned and press it. The elevator starts moving up and eventually stops after about a minute. The doors open to reveal a lab. We barely walk out the door before we're forced to duck as a knife comes flying at us.

"What the hell! What are you guys doing here!?" We look back up to see Jaune looking down at us wearing a lab coat instead of his usual hoodie and glasses on his face. "Look sorry about the knife, I was so wrapped up in my work I just reacted automatically. Now what are you doing here?" Pyrrha is the first of us to talk.

"We wanted to see you again. We're your friends, I'm your partner. We want you back in our lives." Jaune starts to open his mouth when an alarm starts ringing.

"SHIT!" With that Jaune runs to the back of the lab. We follow him and I gasp at seeing what he's working on. Resting on the table is Penny, her chest is opened up and wires are hooked into her that lead into a cylindrical machine and a computer. Jaune is doing something with the cylindrical machine.

"Shitty Atlas tech, what the hell were they thinking? The alarm finally goes off and Jaune collapses into a chair.

"Jaune, what is Penny's body doing here?" Jaune looks up at us and then shrugs.

"Side project." He holds up his hand and a glowing, orange heart. "This is the soul I ripped out of Cinder. It's taking forever to try and get all the data put together for the new body Alphys built and since I had time I went and grabbed Penny. Tch, the Atlas idiots had no idea what they were doing."

"But why are you working on her? And what's with the glasses?" I think Weiss didn't like that remark about Atlas. Jaune rubs a hand through his hair and takes his glasses off before sticking them in his lab coat's breast pocket.

"The glasses are for when I read small text, I've had to dig out a lot of stuff to go over what I'm doing. As for the reason I'm working on Penny, well I find it horrifying what they did. Her soul was some creepy hodgepodge of aura samples stuffed and stitched together. I've already made an artificial soul and now I'm transferring Penny into it. The process is tricky since her soul is a patchwork horror but that's the reason Penny is, for lack of a better term, Penny it makes it a challenge to keep her in one piece during the transfer. Also, glad to see the arm is working Yang." My jaw drops and my eyes water. Penny is going to come back. Pyrrha is also excited, Penny's death weighed heavily on her. Jaune takes out a little device and flips it open.

"Huh, I've been in here for 26 hours straight? Well then, since I'm going to need to kill someone if I keep looking at this travesty that is Penny's soul and you can stand to be in my presence I'll head home and take a nap. We can talk about the more serious stuff once eaten and slept. NORA DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Jaune holds his hand out and a red glow surrounds it while his eyes burn bright. We turn around and see Nora hanging upside down in the air. She then starts moving up and down rapidly as Jaune moves past us shaking his arm. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT DOES?!" Nora is flipped right-side up as the glow leaves her and she lands on her butt. She looks up at Jaune with teary eyes and Jaune stops walking towards her right as Ren moves in between the two of them while glaring at Jaune.

"That was unnecessary." Jaune stares both Ren and Nora down.

"Nora could have caused an explosion that would have wiped out the Underground, the resulting shockwaves would have caused earthquakes that would shake the continent and cause immeasurable damage." Nora pales at the picture that paints. "While I only care about the Underground in that scenario the fact would be Nora would have genocide on her soul, that is a stain that never washes out." Jaune takes off his lab coat and throws it over a chair.

"Also, Uncle Qrow wants to talk to you." Jaune looks at me in interest and he turns around and presses a few buttons on the container and then turns and looks at us once more before snapping his fingers. A flash of red and we all suddenly appear in the woods. Uncle Qrow is practicing his swordplay a few feet away. It's oddly comforting and slightly chilling to know that Jaune could find us anytime he wanted. Upon noticing us Uncle Qrow stops and plants his blade in the ground.

"So, they told you I wanted to talk with you." Jaune shrugs and leans against a tree.

"You've avoided me ever since we got here, I figured it must be something special for you to want to meet me. Also stop looking so worried, I'm not reading your soul. I only did that the first time because I was still running on adrenaline and didn't recognize you at first. By the time I did I had already read everything I needed to know." Qrow looks at us and then turns back to Jaune.

"Can this be private?" Jaune raises his hand but Pyrrha grabs his hand.

"No, we are all going to be involved in this. Jaune we're your friends. Trust in us to help you."

"That's nice girlie but this is partially a family matter."

"Well guess what, we are family. So not only do we have a right to listen in then but we'll tell them whatever you say."

"Damn it Yang, this isn't something that should just be talked about so willy nilly."

"Ever since Beacon you've been hiding things. You've had Sans drop you off Oum knows where for days at a time and you never tell us why. Do you not trust us?"

"OUM NO! Of course, I trust you but sometimes it's better you don't know everything." A snort draws our attention and we all look at Jaune.

"As much as I like watching a family drama I have things to do so can we get to the point."

"I know where the bandits that killed your family are." Everyone takes a step back from Jaune as a blood-red aura surrounds him, his crimson red eyes glowing brightly

"You found them."

"Yeah, my sister is their leader. But that's what doesn't make sense, she isn't the type to do something like what happened to your family. Raven lives by the philosophy that the strong live and the weak die but she abhors rape. Even if she attacked your village that wouldn't have happened but the only group actually strong enough to do that is her clan." Jaune smiles but it isn't warm or friendly, it's dark and chilling. I turn to Yang who's shocked at what Uncle Qrow is saying. I can't believe it either, her mom leads a group of bandits that took Jaune's family from him.

"I'll be sure to rip the answers out of her. Now where is this group."

"You have to promise to at least see if she was involved first."

"I will. Now tell me where they are!" Jaune's eyes and mouth turn pitch black and a tar like substance begins to drip out of them. Is this what Blake told us about? **"I have waited years for this. Every night I see my sisters begging for death as they're violated. I see my father cut into pieces and my mother forced to watch. I WILL CONSIGN THEM ALL TO NOTHINGNESS! So, if you don't want me to just tear their location from your soul you will tell me what I want to know."** Uncle Qrow gives Jaune a piece of paper and Jaune looks over it with glee as the black fluid leaks out faster. **"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH HOW I'VE DREAMED OF THIS MOMENT. This, this will be so fun. A nice and proper massacre."** With another flash of red light Jaune is gone. The last thing we see is the insane, dripping grin on his face.

 **Raven's POV  
** Strong live, weak die. Those are the undeniable rules of life. My mother was weak so she died giving birth to my brother and I, my father grew weak and died fighting Grimm, my daughter will be strong but for now she is weak. Yet even with those words watching my entire clan be utterly slaughtered by this monstrosity is too much.

He just appeared in a flash of light, right in the middle of camp. His eyes and mouth dripping a black fluid, his mouth stretched out in a grotesque grin, and a glowing red knife twirling in his hand all while he is wearing a lab coat of all things. He said only one thing before he attacked.

" **You should have ended the Arc line."** Before I could jump in a red glow surrounded me and pinned me to a tree. No matter how much a struggle I can't move even a muscle. My men fight but each are taken down, never killed but they won't be fighting or moving anytime soon. Some try to move back, whether to put distance between them to attack or to flee I don't know but red knifes made of energy erupt from the ground and cage my clan in.

Ten minutes.

That is how long it takes this monster to disable everyone in camp, the few children and pre-teens are trapped in a red ball in the corner. The creature walks towards me with the smile growing.

" **You should thank Oum Qrow gives a damn about you, that and Yang wants to talk to you for some reason. It's the only reason you won't join your clan today."** I glare at the creature in front of me, it may look similar to a human but it is definitely not human or Faunus.

"Why did you attack my clan?"

" **Oh countless moral reasons… could apply but let's be honest here, this was purely for my satisfaction and revenge. Now did you lead the raid on the town where the Arc family lived?"**

"No, that was an idiotic fool that believed he could take my place. He learned his lesson after that." I glare at the fallen form of said fool. I learned what happened to the women of the Arc family, rape is something I despise and many of the participators lost the ability to do so again, and the … son." I focus back on the creature in front of me. I knew that the boy had escaped slavery and gone to Beacon, I found out when checking on Yang's progress. I heard rumors of what he did but didn't place much stock in them. Clearly, I should have.

" **I see you've figured it out. My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it. At least that's what my mom once told me. So that's the one that was in charge of that little attack huh."** The creature that was once the heir to the Arc family walks over and slams his foot down on the man's back. His grin growing with every stomp. **"You have no idea just what your greed brought about. You set in motion the end of the world. I gained power you wouldn't believe, I can manipulate the time on a whim, I brought about the complete and utter genocide of Remnant. Now then, for what you did to my family, my town, and Oum knows how many others, I consign you to Oblivion. I'll be taking that soul of yours now."** I swear I hear him mutter something about being a hypocrite but I can't be sure.

The creature holds out his hand and from his victims back a grey heart emerges. Something inside me screams at me to run, to cower, to prostrate myself and beg for mercy. Red energy dances between his fingers and the heart, I believe him when he says it's a soul, and cracks form. An ethereal screaming fills the air as with a sound of glass breaking the heart shatters. I stare at the Arc, words can't leave my mouth. I know that I am powerful, definitely in the top ten percent of Hunters and Huntresses on Remnant, but this creature can clearly destroy all. I then notice someone in the trees, sitting on a branch and swinging her legs while watching the Arc.

A story is whispered in my ears from my subconscious, a bit of history from only a little over a century ago. Of a girl who lived in a remote settlement that had survived for generations without the Kingdoms. She was believed to be the container of all evil, her family was killed and she was thrown into a pit on a mountain, supposedly people believed she would one day return, through an avatar or herself is unknown. Qrow and I believed this was a load of crap, the area that claimed this also claimed that a goat-monster showed up carrying the girl's corpse and that it was her harbinger. More likely a hairy goat Faunus found the girl and the villagers killed him and made up the story to sound less crazy paranoid. The girl in the trees is a grown-up version of the description given in the story. The girl then looks straight at me, her glowing red eyes looking at me knowingly and she nods at me as though she knows what she's thinking.

Screams fill the air soon, souls are ripped out of everyone and swirling above the Arc's head. The lightning hitting all of them.

" **Hey Chara, fireworks."** All the souls are sent into the air and there they explode creating something eerily similar to fireworks. Both of these people watch with a smile, the black substance disappearing from the boy's face revealing red eyes similar to the girls. He walks over to the children and stares at them, their eyes glow red for a second and in a flash, they disappear. "I didn't kill them, I simply erased the specifics of this event from them. As far as they remember everyone died to a Grimm and you got them all out of here. I sent them to a good orphanage, they'll be well taken care of." He turns and stare back at me with sorrow. "I just can't get why you would throw away family. I read your soul, you viewed those people as your family when all they cared about was your strength or your looks. You had a loving husband, a wonderful daughter, a brother that looked up to you even if he wouldn't say it, and a girl that treated you like a sister. You have a daughter and a niece that have never even met you. It's just sad… I would give nearly anything for one more minute with my family." With those words whatever force holds me releases me and I fall to the ground. When I look up he and the girl are gone, I'm alone.

Alone in the field of corpses.

 **Chara's POV**

That was a beautiful sight, seeing Jaune in action always pumps me up. Now it's just him and me sitting on the couch in our apartment, well his but I moved in once we arrived, just relaxing. His head is in my lap and I'm playing with his hair. A nice relaxing night, no Muffet, no red-hooded baby, no pint-sized, long lost cell-mate from a slave housing facility, and wasn't that a shock. Just me and Jaune. Of course I spoke to soon, Neo walks in with Muffet, Red, and Monster Kid following her in. Their arms, tail in Kid's case, loaded with sweets and beverages.

"What's all this for?" Jaune is staring at them in amusement and confusion. Muffet sets down her load and throws her arms up in the air

"Well it's time we all had a movie night. Come on let's have some fun." Jaune smiles and agrees. Soon we're all watching a movie about a magic Jungle-themed board game. I want to complain but Jaune is having so much fun with them all. The night drags on and more movies are watched, the one about the man crossdressing to see his kids is my favorite, while all the snacks are slowly consumed. Soon it turns into a sleepover with everyone collapsing in the living room. Neo is hugging a nice-cream plushy to her chest, Red has burrowed into her hood while drooling on the pillow under her head from her spot on the floor, Kid is curled up in a circle next to the chair Neo is in, and Muffet made herself a hammock to sleep in. Jaune is laid out on the couch, taking this golden opportunity I lay down on top of him and pull a blanket over us. I stare at Jaune for a second before pressing my lips to his.

Today took care of a major demon from his past, one that haunted him nearly as much as the Genocide did. Maybe with the people that took his family gone he'll be more open to a relationship now. I nearly jump when Jaune warps his arms around me and pulls me in close, tucking my head under his chin. I relish the warmth this gives me, the feeling of belonging. Mom and Dad accepted me back, they forgave me for all I did but I still don't feel like I belong with them. Jaune is the more integrated of the two of us, he can stand being with monsters now while he's learning that his human and Faunus friends don't hate him. And with that more competition will arrive, so for now I'll enjoy these moments that I can have for I don't know when he will come to his senses. I can act tough, play the confident girl that knows she'll get the guy but that's all it is, an act. Why would he want to be with the girl that led him astray, the girl that was responsible for showing him the path of Genocide. I blink away tears that build up, I won't cry. I lean up and steal one more kiss.

"I love you Jaune." There is no answer and I settle back onto his chest when he does reply, his words sleepy and I doubt he is conscious but they still make me feel so warm.

"Love you Chara." I hold Jaune closer. I will never leave him, no matter what. I will fight for him and even if I lose I will never leave him. I refuse to lose anyone ever again.

 **Hope you all liked it. Thoughts? Ideas? Hopes?**


End file.
